


Second Grade Love Story

by Keeblo



Series: Random Keeb one-shots [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Dirk, Bullies, Kiddies, M/M, cute stuff, growin up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have a pretty face.” Jake’s breath washes over his short fingers.</p><p>“You too Strider.” His cheeks warm again. That face comes closer and closer until warm breath tickles his cheeks and he’s breathing in a boy who smells of outdoors and adventure. The kiss is short, barely a peck of lips. But Dirk’s heart flutters, his stomach leaps. Both of them pull away giggling like the children they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Grade Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY I DONT KNOW WHAT IM DOING WITH MY LIFE ANYMORE

“Hey look it’s that blind kid again. What’s his name? Dick?” The larger boys laugh and tease, pointing to Dirk. Dirk ignores then and continues walking down the sidewalk, walking stick held out in front of him.

 “Where’ya goin blondey?” More laughter follows him when a large hand grips his shoulder and spins him. “We’ve got a special surprise for you dick sucker.” The voice is louder now, and the silence that follows sends a terrible clenching and uneasiness to Dirk’s stomach.

 He doesn’t expect it when his nose seems to crumble beneath a heavy force with a few pops and cracks. Stumbling, Dirk falls to the ground holding his bleeding nose. From around him multitudes of feet kick him mercilessly. It seems like forever. Pain spreading deep into his bones.

 “Stop! What are you doing?” The voice is unfamiliar, higher pitched than the bullies’ voices. The kicking stops and he curls up into a ball.

 “Who’s this fag?”

 “Yeah what’s the big deal shortie?” He can hear footsteps approach him and something small touches him. A hand.

 “Are you okay?” Dirk lifts his head some towards the soft voice.

 “Hey kid, lay off.” There’s a moment of silence where he’s pretty sure the softer voice has stood up.

 “Leave him alone!” More silence. Then grunting. Slaps of skin on skin, bone to bone, bruises; pain. The softer voice only makes an occasional sounds of grunting or yelps. After a while heavy footsteps pad away and something small touches him again.

 “Are you okay?” Dirk sits up and wipes at his nose. It hurts like hell and there’s still a slow trickle of blood - he’s almost positive it’s broken - and it’s bent funny. He nods slowly. A pair of hands brushes at his forehead and arms. “Good. I’m Jake, Jake English. What’s your name?” Jake English.

 “Dirk Strider…why did you…why did you help me?” Jake’s hands lead him into a standing position.

 “What kind of kid would I be to let those dumb fifth graders beat you up.” He sniffles some, wiping his nose again. “So why were they beating you up Dirk?”

 “‘Cause I’m blind.” There’s a pause and he’s almost afraid Jake is going to leave him there, causing him to reach out and grip said Jake’s hand tightly. It surprises him some when the hand gives him a gentle squeeze.

“That’s no reason to bully someone. I jolly well hope they get what’s coming to them.” Dirk gives a small sort of smile. “So Dirk, where do you live? I can take you home if you like.” He nods.

 “I live in the apartment building off of sixth and uh, I need my walking stick.” Jake hums and releases his hand. Dirk stumbles some, reaching out to hold something. A familiar item is put in his left hand. “Oh thanks.” Jake links their arms together and starts walking.

 For a few minutes they walk in silence. They stop a few times when Dirk’s nose starts bleeding again.

 “So did they hurt you bad at all?” Jake remains quiet for a second.

 “They cut my lip open pretty good but I’m fine Dirk. Nice of you to ask.” But he can’t leave it like that. When they get to the building they go in and get on the elevator.

 “Twelfth floor.” He can hear the button. It’s not until they’re in the apartment that Dirk speaks again.

 “My bro should be home soon. D’you wanna sit at the table with me?” Dirk climbs onto a stool at the counter.

 “Sure.” The stool beside him scrapes the floor and Jake joins him.

 “Hey Jake.” Jake mm’s, “is it okay if I feel your face?” His face warms and he holds his chin to his chest.

 “Sure thing Dirk. Here.” A small hand covers his own and leads his hand to a face. He can feel the trails of dried blood running from the corner of round lips. A nose that’s curved at the bridge. Long eyelashes on oval eyes, bushy eyebrows. Medium length crazy hair. Dirk smiles.

 “You have a pretty face.” Jake’s breath washes over his short fingers.

 “You too Strider.” His cheeks warm again. That face comes closer and closer until warm breath tickles his cheeks and he’s breathing in a boy who smells of outdoors and adventure. The kiss is short, barely a peck of lips. But Dirk’s heart flutters, his stomach leaps. Both of them pull away giggling like the children they are.

 A half hour later Dirk’s big bro comes home and he takes them to the hospital and calls Jake’s mom. From that day on Dirk and Jake are inseparable. Jake takes Dirk to the park and plays from pushing Dirk on the swing to having good old fashion fisticuffs as Jake puts it.

 Dirk teaches Jake how to use a katana (not a real one to start out with of course) and Jake isn’t good at it but he’s good with his hands. Dirk kisses Jake again in the third grade on Valentine’s day, asking if they can be boyfriends. Jake says yes and they have a celebratory strife. In the seventh grade Jake moves away for the summer and Dirk is sad. But they talk over skype and send letters (all of Jake’s are used with a braille machine). Jake moves back freshman year and Dirk’s so happy. But that year Dirk breaks his arm and Jake takes care of him at home. When he’s better they still have strifes and fisticuffs but Jake is a little less rough (he’s gotten so much stronger since second grade). Junior year Jake asks Dirk if he remembers they’re pack as third graders and then asks to be boyfriends again. Dirk says yes. Senior year they’re voted cutest couple and Dirk loves to brag about it to his friends Roxy and Jane who seem to have gotten closer over the years. Sophomore year in college Dirk has eye surgery and can see colors. When Dirk describes Jake, Jake cries hard and kisses him over and over. Two years after they’ve completed college and gotten a place Jake proposes. Dirk says yes. And after some time and settling they adopt a boy and girl: Dave and Rose. They bicker constantly but all in fun. Dirk gets to watch as Dave and Rose grow and find their own places in the world. Jake still has fisticuffs with him sometimes. Dirk’s nose was still crooked all of those years later and it’s a reminder of how they met. Jake kisses his nose often.

 “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> so a friend keeps sending me really sad dirkjake so i had to patch my feels up with some cutes


End file.
